Fanon:Darren Goth (Dreamer)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = , |household = Goth Family |roommates = Cassandra Goth, Dirk Dreamer, Bella Goth II, Mortimer Goth II, Cornelia Goth II, Darleen Goth |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview }} Darren Goth is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the son of the late Davis and Delilah Dreamer, the widower of Darleen Dreamer, the husband of Cassandra Goth and the father of Dirk Dreamer and Bella II, Mortimer II, Cornelia II and Darleen Goth. Darren is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 15 days from being an Elder. When I first noted that Darren had romantic feelings for Cassandra Goth, I automatically decided that if he wanted another chance at love, he wasn't going to stop until he'd won her affection. It went through a tough climb but finally Cassandra had not only reciprocated Darren's love but she'd agreed to move in with him. However I still hadn't dissolved her engagement to Don Lothario. When Cassandra found out that Don was a womaniser, she left him at the altar, much to Don's horror. Very soon after the wedding failure, Cassandra proposed to Darren and he accepted. The two of them quickly ran into their marriage with a private wedding. It has taken a lot of work to bring them into this relationship but it was worth it. While Darren wanted to start a family with Cassandra, it certainly wasn't his idea to have this big a family - Dirk Dreamer (adopted by Cassandra from Darren's previous marriage), Bella Goth II (named after Cassandra's mother), Mortimer Goth II (named after Cassandra's father), Cornelia Goth II (named after Cassandra's late paternal mother), and Darleen Goth (named after Darren's first wife). They - or at least Darren - only planned to have three children in addition to Dirk. But Cornelia and Darleen were born together as twins. It came as a surprise when Darren had taken Cassandra's last name, as I was unaware that it is the Sim who proposes (regardless of gender) that gets to keep their family last name. It was rather fortunate though, considering that "Darren Goth" sounds better than "Cassandra Dreamer". Dirk could have had his last name changed to Goth. Although he was happy to be part of the Goth family, Dirk was happier keeping his birth surname. Darren has influenced Cassandra to improve her painting skills and in return Cassandra influenced Darren to get a non entry level job in the Science career at level three. Darren is finding it hard to make time to spend building skills for his job, improving his painting, and to spend time with his family. But he seems to be doing quite well. Darren has been best friends with Goopy Letourneau for quite a long time now. After they first became friends, Darren and Goopy found it difficult to make their friendship last - possibly due to their different interests. But they eventually found ways to save their friendship from collapsing. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Mortimer Goth II Icon.png|Darren's son Mortimer II. Trivia *Darren Dreamer had hosted quite a few parties early in the game. Notable guests included Cassandra Goth, Nina Caliente and Lilith Pleasant even though the latter two did not like Darren at first. *His stove caught Fire at one point early when playing the Sims 2. The fire was put out by Cassandra. *Early in the game, the second and third Repo Men paid visits to the Dreamer household once and twice respectively. *Darren and Goopy first met at a Community lot early when playing the Sims 2. As I was using neither of them at the time, the game is solely responsible for the start of their friendship. *At one point, I deliberately made Darren have a close encounter with Death so that Cassandra could save him. *The Darren in my game wears different glasses to the default. Also the features displayed in this headshot (seen above) are less polygonal and more detailed than in the default. *Early in the game, Amin Sims wandered aimlessly on to Darren's back door step. As I was new to the Sims at the time, this behaviour gave me the impression that the two of them were already familiar with one another when in fact this would be their first meeting. *Darren is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is mainly due to his clothing, and having a high voice. It could also be due to his associations with younger Sims (e.g. Cassandra Goth, Don Lothario). *I will give Darren the Family Secondary Aspiration once I have installed the rest of my Expansion Packs. *A close examination of Darren and Daniel Pleasant's faces reveal that their faces are both made up of the 2nd default Maxis face template "Archbase" in Create a Sim, except both their noses are from the 8th face template "Archeasi", and Daniel's eyebrows are from the 1st face template "Archheart". Darren has a shorter chin, thinner lips, a wider nose, and his eyes are further apart, whereas Daniel's aren't rotated upwards slightly the way Darren's are. Daniel's are narrower, and possibly thicker. Darren's eyebrows are also much thicker than Daniel's. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon)